projectmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Lavender Hue of Trifolium
Princess Lavender Hue of Trifolium or 'Lavender' or informally 'Lavi' is a main supporting character in 'Multiverse' introduced in the Past Timeline, and one of three Princesses of Trifolium. During the Past Timeline, she is a main character, but becomes main supporting from the Present Timeline onwards. She is the second oldest Hue sibling. Appearance Lavender hair is her most recognisable feature, being a bright purple, and her eyes are a bright ocean colour. Her skin is rather pale, despite being outside a lot of the time. Lavender will always be seen sporting her long green scarf, flowing majestically even when no wind is blowing. This is due to the raw magical aura that is constantly surrounding her. Along with her scarf, Lavender typically dons her favourite blue sweater, and she wears a pair of trousers similar to her scarf in colour. On Lavender's feet are a pair of colourful purple trainers, but every so often, she won't bother to wear anything on her feet, as her magic is more than strong enough to lift her off the ground. Lavender is of around average size for her age, and has a very skinny build, to the concern of her parents. It is very possible that Lavender could have an eating disorder of some description. Personality Lavender is a respectable, kind-hearted soul that sees the best in people, and wants them to succeed in life. She is polite, understanding, and always smiling for others. Unfortunately, this means that she very often neglects her own life in order to focus on helping those around her. This behaviour has caught the attention of her family and her friends, but Lavender ''insists ''that they not worry about her, as she is royalty, and is responsible enough to take care of herself. In fact, she hates when her friends try to pry into her personal life, as she is afraid of what they'll find. Lavender is best friends with Star Swift, a tomboy that also happens to be a Princess. However, she does not like to talk about her past or even which universe she is a Princess in. Background Lavender was born male. She acted upon the decision to have a sex change out of mostly curiosity, but also the idea of more loose and comfortable clothing. Lavender was always intrigued by the idea of being the opposite sex, and even now, she is constantly wanting to know more about feminine culture and customs. Lavender made the decision to become transgender when she was around 15. Thankfully, she has met only extremely few who have disagreed with or disrespected her decision. Lavender is very close with all of her siblings, and she makes sure to visit Dean (who lives near Bellsville) as often as she can. They had always never been ones to fight, but they all had the occasional bicker when they were younger. However, their parents taught them all very well, and they are all very protective of one another. Trivia * Lavender has a MASSIVE crush on Swift, and Swift seems to know this. * Lavender is the only sibling who is more close to her mother than her father. * Although Lavender is kind, she will not tolerate bigotry of any kind, and will quickly drop all contact with people who openly display it. Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Present Timeline Category:Main Characters